Forever Dreaming, Endless Nightmare
by neoneoist
Summary: Was it a dream come true or a never ending nightmare. Suck at summaries, based off a creepypasta, no pairing but implied NarutoxKurama & slight NarutoxSakura. Yandere Female Kurama. Some dark themes enjoy. Rated M just to be safe.
**AN:** **Here is another on one-shot, this time it is just a Naruto story, no crossover this time. This time I tried to base it off a creepypasta I read (I forgot what it was called, I have read a lot of different ones). So I wanted make Naruto fanfic base off one.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

 **Forever Dreaming, Endless Nightmare**

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha, and we see a 16 year old Naruto walking towards the Hokage Tower. No longer wearing an orange jumpsuit, he was now wearing the Hokage's robes with it's hat. After Naurto brought back Sasuke after he tried to leave to go to Orochimaru 3 years ago, Naruto was seen as a hero for bringing him back to the village. Also not long after that Jirayia offered to train Naruto to make him strong enough to take down the Akatsuki. Jirayia wanted to take him on a training trip for 3 years, but Tsunade and the councils didn't want there new hero to leave the village. Because of this Jirayia was forced to stay in the village to train Naruto, he also was being trained by many other Jonins and ANBUs in the village. In those 3 years he was trained hard and slowly became a Kage level shinobi, also in this time he spent a lot of time with Sakura. In those 3 years he was able to control and master the Kyuubi's chakra, however not once did he ever meet or see the Kyuubi during his training. It was almost like the Kyuubi was just giving him it's charka, so Naruto decided not to question it.

Sasuke was strip of his ranking and had seals put on him that made it so he couldn't leave the Uchiha compound, he was also forced to marry 4 civilian girls and had to get each of them pregnant within a year or lose his freedom and become a breeding stock. With all this going on, Sakura gave on Sasuke and started using Naruto as a rebound boyfriend since he already liked her and would already do whatever she wanted. It also helped that now that he was seen as a hero, however the more time she spent with him, the more she got to learn and see the real Naruto. She eventually grown real feelings of love for Naruto and when Naruto asked her to marry him, she ended up saying yes. The 2 believed they were still too young to get married so they decided to wait until they both turned 18 to officially tie the knot, but they did ended up living together and act like they were a married couple. Tsunade gave Naruto the title of Hokage when he turned 16 for 2 reasons: 1) He was now a Jonin and a Kage level shinobi and 2) She wanted to quit this job as soon as possible. Both the civilian and shinobi council agreed and he was named the Rokudaime Hokage.

As he walked people bow their heads to him and greeted him with a smile. Once he got to the Hokage tower he greeted his receptionist, which she returned, and headed to his office. Once he walked in he saw his assistant Ino and his adviser Shikamaru waiting for him.

"Good morning guys! How are you two doing this morning?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Troublesome, it was hard to 'wake up' this morning" Shikamaru replied in a lazy tone.

"Same here, I just wouldn't 'wake up' this morning" Ino said in a tired tone. However Naruto notice that when they said "wake up", they said in a more serious and almost sad tone. However Naruto thought it was nothing and decided to shrug it off.

"Alright so what do I have plan for today?" Naruto asked as he sat in his chair.

"You have one meeting with the council at two o'clock, other than that just this stack of paper you need to look at" replied Ino as she pointed to the stack on his desk.

"It's troublesome, but we believe someone snuck into the village last night and wanted to know what you want us to do?" replied Shikamaru.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Have ANBUs search the village for the possible intruder and thank you Ino you can leave now."

Both nodded their head, "Thanks Naruto, I'm going to get a coffee to try to help me 'WAKE up' " Ino said with a yawn as she left.

"I'll get right on it, I think I'll get a coffee too, see if that helps me 'WAKE up' " Shikamaru said as he left the room.

This time he knew something was up when he heard them say "wake up" this time. This time it was not only serious but scared and worried, Naruto started to wonder if he forgot something important or was doing something wrong. He started to do some paper work to take his mind off it, he got done half of the stack when he came to a strange piece of paper. It wasn't a law or any sort of important document, it just had 'WAKE UP' on it filling the page. _'What is this? Some sort of prank?'_ thought Naruto. He crumble the paper into a ball and threw into his trash bin, but then he noticed the picture on his desk. It was a picture of him and Sakura one year after they were dating, on it was 'WAKE UP' in black ink. Naruto was furious that someone did that to his picture. _'Prank or not, when I find out who did this, they are going to wish they were never born'_ Naruto thought as he reached for the picture. Before he could grab it Inoichi Yamanaka barged through the door in a panic, he looked exhausted and like he had slept for a few days.

"Inoichi!? What's the matter?" Asked a surprised and shock Naruto.

"Naruto! Thank Kami I finally found you, I've been looking for you for a week" replied Inoichi with a small smile.

"What are you talking about? We saw each other three days ago at the meeting" Naruto said in a confused tone.

"Naruto I don't have a lot of time before 'it' finds me" Inoichi said as he started to look around the room. "Look Naruto you need to wake up, everyone is worried, Tsunade is worried the most" his voice was fill with worry and fear.

"What are you talking about? I'm awake and fine, are you feeling okay Inoichi?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

"Listen to me Naruto! You need to WAKE UP. Everything you see is-" Inoichi was then knocked unconscious by someone behind him.

It was a smiling Sakura Haruno, she still had short hair but was no longer wearing her Konoha Hitai-ate, she was wearing a crimson red kimono with cherry blossoms on it. After her and Naruto got engaged she gave up being a Kunoichi and took a full time job at the hospital as a nurse. Naruto looked at her surprised and wondering why she knocked Inoichi unconscious.

"This is not the real Inoichi as I just saw the real one at the flower shop" Sakura said as if reading his mind.

"S-Sakura what are you doing here? What do you mean this isn't Inoichi?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"Well I was on my way to come visit you and saw Inoichi at his family's flower shop on my way here" Sakura said still smiling. "When I got here and saw Inoichi here, I knew this couldn't be the real one so I had to knock him out." Naruto then started to think about and it did make sense, which meant that this was the intruder Shikamaru was talking about. "Hey Honey why don't you go home and get some rest, I'll tell Ino and everyone you needed the day off."

"But I need-" Naruto was stopped by Sakura hold up her hand.

"No buts mister" Sakura said in 'no excuses' tone. "Go home, get some rest, and when you wake up everything will be better. I'll take care of this so don't worry, just go get some sleep." Naruto knew he wasn't going to win, so he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and left to go home.

Once the door closed, Sakura then put on a large toothy grin showing her teeth to be fangs. Her eyes were no longer green emerald, now they were crimson red with slits pupils, reddish-orange fox ears appeared on top of her head, and 9 reddish-orange tails appeared behind her. **"Don't worry my sweet Naru-kun I will take care of everything"** Sakura said in a feminine and demonic voice. She walked over to the desk and saw what was written on the picture and scowled. **"They are still finding away to get past my defenses and are trying to take MY Naru-kun away. I won't let that happen, he is MINE and no one is taking him away from me. Not that useless pink haired banshee, not the emo Uchiha, and NOT the busty blonde Hokage."** Just then Inoichi was coming too, he froze when his eyes landed on 'Sakura'.

"Why are you doing this demon? What do you have to gain?" Inoichi after he found his voice.

 **"Because he is MINE, I have been with him since he was born so he is MINE"** replied 'Sakura' with a scowl.

"You are also the reason he grew up alone Kyuubi, so let him go and let him wake up" Inoichi snaped back at 'Sakura'. "He has been in a coma long enough, it's getting harder to convince the civilian council to keep him on life support. Sooner or later they are going win and we will have to kill Naruto, and you with him."

The Kyuubi who still kept Sakura appearance snarl at Inoichi. **"If they kill MY Naru-kun, then when I'm reform I will make sure to destroy that worthless village next time. Tell that to your stupid council, while your at it tell your Hokage to stop trying to wake MY Naru-kun or I will kill him. Keep him on life support and let him die by old age, if he doesn't then when I'm reform then I will destroy Konoha, NOW LEAVE ME AND MY NARU-KUN ALONE."** With that Inoichi was forced out Naruto mind, _**'Don't worry my Naru-kun I will never hurt you, you and I will be together forever'**_ Kyuubi thought. _**'I know you like being the Hokage, but with Leaf shinobis trying to wake you up I'm going to have to change your dream. As much as I want you to be happy, I will NOT let them take you away from me.'**_

 **[Naruto's room, Konoha Hospital]**

Truth was that the Kyuubi hated Naruto at first for being sealed in him, but when she saw how the village treated him she saw it as a way to escape. She purposely release demonic chakra to make the villagers think he was the Kyuubi, but her feeling started to turn to love when she saw the boy not give up. She believed him to be the perfect mate for her and started becoming obsessed with the boy, she then released the chakra to keep everyone away from HER Naruto. Despite all this Naruto was able to make friends and have people see him as Naruto and not the Kyuubi. When Naruto met the Kyuubi to get chakra to summon the boss toad, The Kyuubi hoped to convince and corrupt Naruto to see her as a mate. It didn't work due to Naruto being loyal to Sakura, this enrage the Kyuubi and she tried to convince him that she would never return his feeling. Naruto didn't believe her and left with some of her chakra, the Kyuubi was furious at this but knew her day would come when she would make Naruto hers. Little did she know that her day was fast approaching, It had been 3 years since the Sasuke retrieval mission, and 3 years Naruto has been in a coma thanks to Sasuke Uchiha. When Naruto passed out she put him into comatose state and put him into a dream world where he would become Hokage and she'd be his wife.

In the room was Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Tsunade Senju. Ino, Shikamaru, & Tsunade were all waiting for Inoichi to come out of Naruto mind. Inoichi had been going in & coming out of Naruto's mind non-stop for the past week to try to wake Naruto up, he couldn't stay in his mind for to long or else he would damage or destroying both their minds so he had to keep coming back out. Just then Inoichi eyes shot open and all attention was on him.

"What happen? Did you find him?" asked a worried Tsunade.

Inoichi sighed "The good news is I found him." Everyone in the room had smiles on their face, "The bad news is the Kyuubi stop me before I could inform Naruto what was going on." Their smiles then turned to frowns & scowls, Shikamaru & Ino were the only ones out of the rookie 10 to know about the Kyuubi & Naruto.

They were only told because they were the only ones to visit Naruto, the rest of the rookies threw them self's into training to get revenge on Sasuke, well except Sakura. Sakura was suffering from a strong & severe case of depression ever since Naruto went into the coma, she blamed herself for what happen to Naruto & for Sasuke leaving. The villagers, who were happy about Naruto state, hailed Sakura & Sasuke as heros for "killing the demon", this did not help her mental state. She was drop from the shinobi program when she attempted to kill herself, she was now locked up in a hospital room that was constantly watched to make sure she didn't commit suicide. As if that wasn't enough many villagers & some doctors and nurses tried to kill Naruto in his comatose state, now Naruto's room always had ANBUs guarding it & Tsunade was the only one to check up on him.

"What exactly happened Inoichi?" asked a upset Shikamaru.

"I was about to tell Naruto he was dreaming when the Kyuubi knocked me out" Inochi said in depressed tone. "When I came to I saw that the Kyuubi had taken on Sakura's form to get Naruto to trust it. It told me to tell everyone, mostly you Hokage, to stop trying to wake up 'her' Naruto. I tried to reason with it by telling it that the civilian council are going to pull Naruto off life support if he doesn't wake up soon. It said that if that happens then when it reforms it will return to destroy Konoha. It also said that if we continue to try to wake him up, it would kill him and destroy Konoha when it reforms."

The room became silent until Ino spoke up "So what are we going to do? We can't let the council pull Naruto off life support and we can't let Naruto stay like this forever."

"For now we have no choice" Tsunade said in a solemn tone. "For now let's just focus on trying to stop the council because I believe that the Kyuubi will go through with it's threat, once the council is stopped then we'll try to find some other way to wake up Naruto without the Kyuubi knowing." Shikamaru & Ino didn't like the idea of leaving Naruto with the Kyuubi, but Tsunade was right. For now all they could do was try to stop the council from killing Naruto, the Kyuubi had to wait. All 3 shinobis nodded in agreement and left Tsunade alone with Naruto. Once they were gone Tsunade let out all the tears she was holding in, she felt completely alone at that moment. Jirayia had left to look for Sasuke's whereabouts to get revenge for Naruto, Shizune was busy helping other patients, even Kakashi went back to the ANBUs because he believed he failed as a teacher. Tsunade leaned down and gave Naruto a kiss on his forehead, and said "We'll bring you back Naruto, that's my promise of a life time." Tsunade then left the room to return to the Hokage Tower.

What Tsunade didn't know was the Kyuubi heard everything she said. Deep in Naruto's mind the the Kyuubi, still looking like Sakura, was changing Naruto's dream world. **"You think I'll let you take MY Naruto away from me** _ **Hokage?**_ **"** the Kyuubi said to herself. **"I'll never let any of you near him again, I'll even turn him into a demon if I have too. He is MINE and I'll do whatever it take to keep him, so go ahead** _ **Hokage**_ **and come at me with everything you got. Once I'm finished with him, he will never want to leave me."** The Kyuubi started to laugh hysterically as the world around her started to change. **"Now it time for the new dream to begin."**

 **AN:** **So there you have it, I know it wasn't that long but this was just an idea I had to try and write. When I finished it I realized it was basically a cheap rip-off of my Naruto: A False World story, but I'm still happy with it. I will NOT be making any more of this story and if anyone wants to use this story plot, go ahead I don't care and would love to see peoples own takes on the plot and/or versions. I write these stories on my breaks at work (most of the time, some or parts I do at home) as something to do. If you want tell me how good or bad it was, what you thought needed to be add or expanded, or just your thoughts on it, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Until the next story (If there is one).**

 **Edited on June 16, 2016 - Fixed minor spelling errors and small grammar problems.**


End file.
